


No Relief

by americanstalker



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Confrontations, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Tampa Bay Rays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanstalker/pseuds/americanstalker
Summary: Going into the way back machine AGAIN!  This time it's about Ben Zobrist and Grant Balfour being in an abusive relationship that lasted three years too long. Warning: domestic abuse/male sexual assault/dubious consent





	1. Gaining Trust

No Relief  
Going into the way back machine AGAIN! This time it's about Ben Zobrist and Grant Balfour being in an abusive relationship that lasted three years too long. Warning: domestic abuse/male sexual assault/dubious consent

Chapter 1-Gaining Trust

Ben and Grant get to know each other, and Grant gets Ben’s trust.  
People wondered what they saw in each other since they came from different worlds. Ben Zobrist was young, one of those cursed "PK"s, and a graduate of a Christian university, so he could have been seen as somewhat sheltered. 

Grant Balfour was a rebel. He was always yelling, cursing, and generally being a pain. The pitcher didn't have many friends as a result. In fact, one batter thought that he was cursing at him, and it nearly sparked an altercation. But once you got to know the two of them, you finally understood.

Ben saw a hot, tall, dark, and handsome dude with a great accent. He thought that while he was somewhat "hard to handle," he could tame him. Ben saw a challenge and was never one to back down from a challenge. He was also lonely and wanted some companionship.

Grant only saw fresh meat. He didn't really love him, he just saw an opportunity to get laid regularly. Ben was also single and struggling to get over a breakup. It was a match made in heaven.

Ben broke his thumb during spring training, which sidelined him for a while. All he could do was go to the gym and do lower-body stuff. That's where Ben ran into Grant. Sure, they met the season before, but they didn't get a chance to really get to know one another since he didn't come to the team until midway through the season. The regular season and postseason, if a team makes it, can be a blur. There's a bit more of a chance for players to get to know one another since they spend more time together.

“You’re Grant, right?” Ben asked him as he got off the bike and took a slug from his water bottle. He had run into him, but given that he was in the bullpen, he didn’t get a chance to see or talk to him that much.

“Yeah, what’s your name again?” It was the same story for him. 

“Ben, but some people call me Zo,” Ben told the relief pitcher as he extended his right hand, which Grant shook. 

Oh, now he remembered him. Ben was Joe Maddon's boy, the new super-utility man. Put him anywhere; he'll do well.

“It gets kind of boring with just the other pitchers and catchers. It’s always nice when the other guys show up,” Grant told Ben as he went to the free weights. 

“I bet. I'd go crazy if I were in your shoes," the utility player replied as he followed and took a seat at one of the benches, and the pitcher replied with a chuckle.

“What happened to your hand?” Grant asked Ben, motioning to his left hand.

“I was sliding into second and broke my thumb. Hurt like crazy at first. Motrin was my friend for a while,” he explained, showing his splint. The pitcher simply winced at his explanation.

“Can you do me a favor? Can you grab that dumbbell and put it on the floor? Thanks," Ben said to Grant, who obliged by placing a 35-pound weight on the floor in front of the bench. He then picked it up between his feet and started doing quad curls while Grant took a seat next to him and started doing preacher curls. Once Ben finished with that, he switched to his stomach to do the same with his hamstrings.

They talked about "manly" stuff, such as past relationships. Ben opened up to Grant and told him how he had a hard time getting over his girlfriend from Illinois, who he had been with for some time and might have even considered marrying. Grant was also the first person in his professional baseball career to not ridicule him for being a virgin at this stage of his life. 

“Maybe I can help you get over her," he suggested with a shrug as he moved on to military presses, and Ben went to start on his squats. 

“We’ll see,” the utility man replied as he positioned himself under the barbell on the slider and got started with his workout. 


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get steamy between this odd couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost. This is my first time writing slash/smut, so feedback/advice/suggestions are all highly encouraged.
> 
> Thanks to Deos for giving me some feedback on Reddit! I've fixed it as suggested.

Chapter 2- Warming Up  
Things begin to get steamy between this odd couple. 

This is my first time writing slash/smut, so feedback/advice/suggestions are all highly encouraged.

Ben was able to play again a couple of weeks later, and Grant noticed that he was a lot happier. He then wondered if there were other ways he could make Ben comfortable. Grant then remembered that his friend was having trouble getting over his former girlfriend, and his sexual experience was also limited, to say the least. 

Soon they were inseparable, taking turns holding feet and counting while they did sit-ups and spotting one another while doing weights. Ben even stopped listening to his iPod while he worked out so he could interact with Grant appropriately. 

The entire team, including the manager Joe Maddon, thought it was odd that a relief pitcher and a utility man would be bonding so well. But then he felt that it was just a case of opposites attracting. He just hoped that Grant didn't break Ben's heart; otherwise, there would be a problem. 

Then the physical stuff began. It started out by stealing kisses behind the dugout. That was acceptable, fun even. It reminded Ben of home. They’d giggle as they did it, wondering if they would get caught. They never were. 

Then they upped the ante. While relaxing in the hotel in Port Charlotte, Grant decided that he wanted to admire Ben’s work. 

“May I?" He asked him, eliciting a nod from Ben. Grant ran a hand over Ben's thigh, shin, and calf, which both men thoroughly enjoyed. Grant liked feeling the hard muscles of Ben's leg, which drove home the fact that he had worked so hard at the gym when he couldn't train on the field. 

“That feel good?" Grant asked him. Ben replied with a nod and closed his eyes. He started getting goosebumps at the feel of Grant's hand. Ben had never felt anything like this before. He then turned to Grant, and they kissed, first slowly, then with more passion. Their hands wandered under the waistbands of their shorts and then beneath their boxers. Soon they both saw their erect dicks through their gym shorts. This gave the pitcher an idea.

“Do you trust me?” Grant asked Ben.

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. While Ben wasn’t entirely sure what he had in mind, he thought it had something to do with sex. Ben was clueless in that department, so he let Grant take the lead.

“Good," the older man replied as he shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, and encouraged him to do the same thing. Grant then took both their cocks in his hand, causing both men to moan at the contact. 

“How does that feel?" Grant asked Ben, letting their precum lubricate their erections. Ben made him know that he liked it by bucking and moaning. Grant continued his ministrations, adding a kiss every few seconds until they both came in his hand. Ben wasn't sure what to say, so he just let out a strangled scream, and threw himself against the pillow. 

“How’d you like that?” Grant asked the younger man as he first wiped his hand on the blanket before getting a clean cloth from the bathroom. 

“Great," was all Ben could get out as his teammate cleaned their intimate areas. But for Ben, that was an understatement. It beat masturbating alone in a dorm or hotel room.

He felt like he couldn't move until Grant moved him over so he could spoon behind him and pulled the covers over them. Out of instinct, he didn't know he had, Ben snuggled against him and started whispering his bedtime prayers. 

“Be sure to say a prayer for me, mate,” Grant reminded Ben as he fell asleep with his arms around the younger man’s waist and held him close.


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets warned about Grant, and Grant has a dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice/feedback/comments/suggestions are highly encouraged!
> 
> Repost! Thanks to u/mewtwosucks96 on r/FanFiction! I couldn't have done it without you!

They got by on a steady diet of kissing, touching, and handjobs until Grant went to the Rays’ AAA affiliate, the Durham Bulls, after spring training. Ben gave him a big hug and a kiss before he left for Durham, wished him luck, and told him to keep in contact. 

They talked on Skype frequently. Ben kept him updated on the team's shenanigans, and Grant told him all the forgotten joys of being in the minors. He even told Ben about three-fourths of a series being rained out.

“That’s going to be a doozy to make up,” Ben commented. Three consecutive rainouts didn’t sound like fun. 

“I know, right? I just hope that I’m not going to be around to deal with all of that,” Grant told him. The situation was a mess that he wanted no part of.

Grant had also made some friends, one of whom he introduced to Ben when he appeared on camera.

“Who’s that with you?” Ben asked when the person in question appeared, watching what sounded to be an old sitcom. 

“Oh, that’s my mate, Chris. Chris, this is my boyfriend, Ben,” Grant introduced the two men as he angled his laptop so they could see each other better. 

“Hi, Ben,” Chris leaned into the webcam, waving with a friendly smile. Ben replied with a wave hello of his own.

It was an off-day in Baltimore, and Grant was asking Ben why he wasn’t out with the guys and enjoying the fact that he had the day off.

“Because I want to talk to you,” he whined slightly, “Besides, the weather sucks. It’s cold and gloomy.”

“Isn’t it that way in Illinois this time of year?” Grant reminded his boyfriend.

“Can be. But what can I say? Living in Florida has me spoiled rotten,” Ben explained. Grant chuckled. 

“So, when you're done talking to me, what are you planning on doing?” Grant asked.

“I don't know, watch TV, go on the computer, find something to do,” Ben replied with a shrug.

“What about you?” He asked.

“I have to go to the ballpark in a few hours, so I'll probably do the same thing,” Grant told Ben.

“Great minds think alike. Are you going to fight with Chris for the remote?” Ben suggested with an impish grin.

“Nah. I'm older, and I've been to the 'show,' so he knows to change the channel if I tell him to," Grant explained. 

“Tell everyone I said 'hi,'" Grant told his boyfriend.

“Will do. Be good,” Ben told him.

“I'm always on my best behavior,” Grant replied with an assuring smile, telling Ben that he would be back as soon as possible.

“I’ll keep the bed warm,” Ben told him as he ended the call. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling in love with the Australian pitcher. As he closed his MacBook and put it on the desk, his roommate, Carlos Pena, walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on one of the beds.

“You talking to Grant again?” Carlos asked Ben, who was now rummaging through the minibar.

“Yeah,” Ben replied as he cracked open a Coke and turned on ESPN.

“Just be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Carlos warned his teammate. He heard rumors about Grant, how he was abusive and unfaithful to previous partners. Grant would use them and abuse them before moving on to his next target. Carlos just prayed that Ben wasn’t going to be one of them because he deserved far better than that.

Ben nodded as he took a sip of his drink and watched SportsCenter from the comfortable chair. Like many new partners of abusers, Ben was of the school of thought that had heard about Grant's abusive past, but that he could be the one to change him. Doing anything other than staying away from abusers resulted in nothing but broken hearts, and Carlos knew this. He knew that Ben was too good of a person to fall victim to Grant and his hurtful ways.

* * *

Grant closed his ASUS laptop and put it on the writing desk. He then turned to his friend, who was still watching TV on the bed next to him. 

“Your boyfriend seems nice,'' Chris told his teammate as he took a swig of his Mountain Dew. He made a face of disgust when he discovered it was flat and replaced it on the nightstand.

“He's okay. He says he's not ready for more than handjobs yet. Would you believe that he's twenty-seven and still a virgin?" Grant told his friend with a mocking laugh as he climbed onto the bed. 

Chris laughed. “Probably wants to save himself for marriage. What a crock of bull that is!”

“I know!” Grant leaned in and kissed him. “Now, where were we?” Grant asked Chris before mounting him and removing his own shirt.


	4. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd couple takes it up to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still a bit of a novice at writing slash, so feedback/suggestions/comments/advice is/are ALWAYS welcome!

Grant was recalled from Durham that May. The first thing he did was text Ben to let him know that he was coming back and to be ready. Ben immediately called Grant to tell him that they were playing a night game, and he would be late coming home.

“No worries, love. Just let me know when you’re on your way home, I have to drop my gear off at my flat anyway,” Grant replied.

How long have you been living here? Ben thought. It’s an apartment, not a flat! 

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight after the game,” Ben replied. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Grant replied before hanging up.

Ben knew that Grant’s flight came into Tampa at a quarter to five, and it would probably be five-thirty by the time he got home. That meant they couldn’t do anything before it was time to be at the ballpark. Oh well, it just gives me something to look forward to later, Ben thought. 

At about 11 PM, Ben rolled up to his Warehouse Arts District apartment in his Jeep Grand Cherokee and parked. He noticed that Grant wasn't there yet, so as soon as he got inside, he changed into a pair of basketball shorts and his Tampa Bay Buccaneers T-shirt) and turned on the TV. A couple of minutes later, Ben answered a ring on his intercom. 

“It’s me,” Grant announced himself. 

“Who’s me?” Ben asked with a smirk. He knew who the owner of the voice with the Australian accent behind the intercom was. Ben just loved giving his boyfriend a hard time. 

“Very funny. Let me come up,” Grant replied.

“Only if you say 'please,'" It was all Ben could do to not crack up.

“May I please come up?” Grant asked with an exasperated tone. He really just wanted to see Ben. 

“Since you asked so politely, of course,” Ben finally buzzed his boyfriend up with a cheeky grin. 

But instead of hugging him first, Grant was surprised when Ben pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Ben had never missed anyone as much as he missed Grant, and this was just seven weeks. How am I going to react over the off-season? Ben thought as he pulled away.

“You didn’t miss me, did you?” Grant asked with a surprised look on his face. He had no idea Ben had that in him.

“A little," Ben replied with a smart-alecky grin. 

He then led Grant to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. They fell on the bed together, and Grant let his hands wander under Ben’s T-shirt as they kissed before taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Grant’s touch felt electric to him. Ben had missed him so much. 

Ben rolled Grant over, so Ben was on top and took off Grant's T-shirt. Ben then let his hands wander over his boyfriend's body, the body he missed touching. He just took it in a for a while, lost in his thoughts, until Grant spoke up. 

“Looks like you really missed me,” Grant mused at the size of Ben’s hard-on as he pulled off his shorts and boxers in one fell swoop before stripping out of his own bottoms and letting them all join the shirts on the floor.

Grant was about to grab Ben’s cock so he could do their ritual of frotting, but Ben pushed his hand away. He had another idea. 

“I want to do something else,” Ben explained as he told Grant to prop himself onto his elbows and kissed him from his chest to his navel and back again. Ben then took Grant’s cock into his mouth and got started. He worked his tongue all over his boyfriend’s erect dick, letting the tip go into the pee-hole on occasion. 

Ben was a bit nervous; he had never done a sexual act like this in his life. I hope I’m doing it right, he thought all the while. Ben thought he was, if the noises that his boyfriend was making was any indicator, as his head also bobbed up and down over Grant’s erection.

Grant ran his fingers through Ben's soft blonde hair, and while he bristled a bit at the feel of his boyfriend's beard against his balls, Grant was enjoying the ride. He’s not bad, considering this is his first time, Grant thought before he shouted and banged his head against the wall, hoping the neighbors were heavy sleepers. Ben spat the cum into his wastebasket; he was not going to be a swallower at this stage. 

“You okay?” Ben asked his boyfriend, concerned after hearing the thud and seeing Grant rubbing his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just caught me by surprise is all,” Grant explained. 

“Your turn, love,” Grant told Ben, encouraging him to switch places. Ben scooted over to the head of the bed and assumed the position Grant was in a short time ago. He piled up the pillows so he wouldn’t hit his head against the wall. 

The sensation of Grant’s tongue on his dick was an odd one, but boy did it feel good. Ben wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he put them on Grant’s head. For the next few minutes, he just sat back and enjoyed it until his orgasm took him by surprise, as well.

“Good thing I used those pillows,” Ben quipped, at which Grant chuckled.

“How did you like your first blow job?” Grant asked Ben.

“Very good!" Ben replied as he laid back further on the pillows. He thought it was more satisfying sex than what they had done thus far. 

“I’ll tell you one thing,” Grant told Ben as he scooted up and laid down next to his boyfriend and encouraged him to cuddle up, “Now that you’ve had a blowjob, there’s no going back. Handjobs and frotting will never be enough for you.” 

* * *  
Within a week, it was time for their first road trip as a couple. The first stop was Boston. Things were really heating up for them, and word got out that they were a couple. For this reason, they were able to share a hotel room on the road. 

They checked in and dropped their bags at the door. Within seconds they were on the bed and out of their clothes. Ben thought it was a perfect time to try something new.

“Ever 69-ed?” Ben asked his boyfriend in between kisses.

“Why?” Grant asked with a quirked eyebrow. Now he was really wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend.

“I want to try it. It looks interesting. Besides, just because I’m not ready for anal yet doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with what I am ready for,” Ben explained.

“How did you find out about it?” Grant asked Ben. He was curious how his boyfriend, who had never gone beyond kissing a girl before they met, was now bringing up different sex positions.

“I’ve done a bit of, er, research,” Ben explained as his face flushed. He didn’t want to admit that he watched porn, let alone gay porn. 

“You ready?" Ben decided that he would lay on the bed and that Grant would be on top. He made sure his erection brushed against his boyfriend's, causing both men, who were already highly stimulated, to moan. 

“You still like to do that, don't you?” Ben asked Grant, who was getting himself comfortable with his feet at the head of the bed and propping himself on his elbows.

“Of course. It still feels great,” the Australian explained as he took Ben’s dick into his mouth. 

Wow, this guy can concentrate, Grant thought as he enjoyed the feeling of Ben sucking on his dick and his boyfriend’s hands on his rear end and thighs. Grant did the best he could to stimulate Ben by stroking the sides of his legs and his thighs.

It was too much for Grant. He kicked the headboard and screamed as he came first, barely missing Ben’s head.

“That would have been an embarrassing shiner to explain," Ben quipped as Grant chuckled and got back to business. Ben closed his eyes and placed a hand on his boyfriend's head. He was simply enjoying until he finally came with a shout and thrust into Grant's mouth. 

After Grant repositioned himself, they laid beside each other and caught their breaths. “How did you like that?” Ben asked as he turned to his boyfriend, hoping that he did a good job.

“Not too bad. Want to do more in the shower?” Grant suggested.

“Sure," Ben replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He was always up for some sexual activity, regardless of where or what it was.

After a steamy shower session, which involved more sexual activity than actual washing, they dried off and crawled into bed.

“You know, that was the first time I ever 69-ed with anybody,” Grant confessed to his boyfriend as they simply laid together under the covers. 

“Really?” Ben was surprised. He thought that surely his boyfriend, who was four years his senior, would have had more experienced and adventurous partners than him.

Grant nodded. “Then again, no one else I’ve been with has your level of concentration. I’m just wondering what else you’ve learned.”

“Well, we have tomorrow off, you can find out then,” Ben told him with a cheeky grin as he held Grant from behind. 

“I can hardly wait," Grant replied as he turned out the light.

* * *

The odd couple came to breakfast the next morning sporting matching hickeys, eliciting howls, and wolf whistles. The cacophony caused Ben to blush and Grant to give everyone else a Cheshire Cat-grin.

“Did you ever give your girlfriend a hickey?” Grant asked Ben after they got their breakfast and sat with Carlos Pena and Evan Longoria.

Ben laughed, partially out of embarrassment, and partly because he thought it was funny in hindsight. "Yes. It was over the summer break. She got grounded, and my parents told me that I needed to 'cool off.' Oh, and even though he was my friend, her brother-in-law threatened to kill me if I did something like that again," he explained.

Carlos and Evan looked at him in shock. They didn’t picture Ben to be the type to give girls love bites. 

“She gave me one, too!" Ben squeaked in defense. "Boy, did both of us get into trouble for that!” Grant laughed so hard that he unintentionally sprayed his coffee all over Evan. 

“Careful!” Evan shouted as he brushed the beverage off his shirt.

“Do I want to know what you're talking about?” Joe Maddon asked, overhearing the ruckus coming from Grant and Ben’s table.

They all looked at each other and decided that it was best to keep this their little secret. After all, it probably wasn't a good idea for their boss to know that they were talking about giving girls hickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warehouse Arts District is the neighborhood in St. Petersburg, Florida surrounding Tropicana Field (the home of the Tampa Bay Rays).


	5. All the Wrong Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant brings up the idea of moving in, much to Ben's displeasure

The morning after they got back from Los Angeles to end their road trip, Grant woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and brewing coffee. Since it was an off-day, Ben was taking the time to make a big breakfast. 

“Morning, babe," Grant walked up behind Ben, kissing the back of his neck as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He then asked Ben if he needed any help with breakfast.

“No, I got it, go sit down,” Ben gruffly brushed off his boyfriend, who immediately sat at the kitchen table. 

“You okay?” Grant asked Ben. He knew that Ben was usually somewhat grumpy in the morning, but he was never this moody. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not totally awake yet,” Ben explained as he took a sip of his own coffee. That was true, but it wasn’t the whole reason for Ben’s bad mood. The previous week was another reason why he was so grouchy. 

It had to be the most pathetic road trip either of them had the displeasure of being on thus far in their major league careers. Going 3-6, including a sweep by the Boston Red Sox, losing your ace pitcher and third baseman to suspensions in a benches-clearing brawl would generally not be considered a successful one.

“On second thought, there is something you can do to help. You can set the table if you like,” Ben suggested.

Grant eagerly jumped up from the table and took out enough place settings for two people. He laid the spoons and knives on top of a folded paper napkin and poured some orange juice into two glasses. Ben portioned out the bacon and eggs and set a small plate of toast on the table before sitting down.

“That road trip was the pits, huh?” Grant asked Ben after he got done saying grace.

“Tell me about it. I'm just glad that it's over, and we have today to recover," Ben replied, seemingly more awake as he put some hot sauce on his eggs.

“There was one good part of it,” Grant smiled as he took a bite of eggs. 

They both laughed over joining the “Mile High Club” on the way back. “I still have no idea how we managed to pull that off. Have you done that before?” Ben asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

“No comment,” Grant replied flatly. The look on his face, however, said that he had. Ben let out another chuckle at that.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Grant said as he buttered a slice of toast.

“Go ahead,” Ben told him.

“I was wondering if you would consider the idea of us, you know, moving in together?” Grant asked as he took a sip of juice.

“I don’t know, Grant,” Ben sighed, “I’m going to have to think about it. Not right now.”

“No worries, love. It’s just something I’m throwing out there. Take all the time you need,” Grant assured Ben as their conversation moved on to lighter topics. 

* * *

After Grant helped clear up breakfast, he went home so he could do his laundry. Ben said goodbye and decided to do the same thing. 

As Grant sorted through his dirty clothes, he thought about what he suggested, mostly that it was a foolish idea. He knew that Ben needed his space. Besides, Ben was probably going to come up with a couple other things that he didn't even think about, like what they were going to do about the off-season.

* * *

The next day, they played against the Florida Marlins. They won the game, which had everyone in better spirits after the events of the previous week. 

After the game, Ben mentioned to Grant about coming over to his apartment to talk about something. Having a feeling as to what the "something" was, Grant actually suggested that they go out to dinner.

“We haven't had a date night in a while," Grant pointed out as they got undressed to take a shower. Ben agreed, and after they cleaned up, they went to Bella Brava, an Italian restaurant that was along the shore of the bay. They got an outside table since they thought it would be easier to hear each other outside rather than in a loud, crowded eatery. 

It was just getting dark, and the breeze coming off the bay made the temperature pleasant for Florida in June. It was a more appropriate setting for a marriage proposal, not for the discussion that Ben and Grant were about to have.

“Nice night,” Grant said, and Ben nodded in agreement as the waiter brought their drinks—a glass of wine for Ben, and a Foster’s for Grant. 

“What?” Grant asked Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and called him a “stereotypical Aussie.”

“We’re going to need to talk,” Ben told Grant. Grant told him fine, to go ahead.

“We're going to have to lay some things on the table. I want to know why you want to move in with me," Ben told his boyfriend as he leaned back in his seat.

“I love you, that’s why. I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible. Why do you not want to move in with me?” Grant asked Ben, slightly hurt.

Ben leaned forward, ready to give his answers. “I need space. We haven’t been together that long. Besides, what if one of us gets traded or DFA’d? Then what’s going to happen?

“Another thing you probably didn’t think about was where we would go in the off-season. Would I go with you to Australia, or would you go with me to Illinois? There are a few other things to consider than just packing up our stuff and getting a new place when our leases expire,” Ben explained, ticking each reason off with his fingers.

Grant listened intently before the waiter came over again, this time asking for their food orders. They gave him their orders and went right back to their conversation without skipping a beat.

“You’re right. It’s a stupid idea. I should have thought it out better,” Grant mumbled in dismay.

“No, no,” Ben gave his boyfriend a comforting pat on the shoulder. “It’s just that in our situation there’s much more to consider. It’s not a bad idea per se. Maybe we can revisit it later. Let’s see how things are this time next season, okay?” Ben suggested. Grant nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying their meals and having a much lighter conversation. Ben even teased Grant about having a burger and fries at an Italian restaurant.

“Italian-American!” Grant defended himself as he enjoyed his hamburger.The morning after they got back from Los Angeles to end their road trip, Grant woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and brewing coffee. Since it was an off-day, Ben was taking the time to make a big breakfast. 

“Morning, babe," Grant walked up behind Ben, kissing the back of his neck as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He then asked Ben if he needed any help with breakfast.

“No, I got it, go sit down,” Ben gruffly brushed off his boyfriend, who immediately sat at the kitchen table. 

“You okay?” Grant asked Ben. He knew that Ben was usually somewhat grumpy in the morning, but he was never this moody. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not totally awake yet,” Ben explained as he took a sip of his own coffee. That was true, but it wasn’t the whole reason for Ben’s bad mood. The previous week was another reason why he was so grouchy. 

It had to be the most pathetic road trip either of them had the displeasure of being on thus far in their major league careers. Going 3-6, including a sweep by the Boston Red Sox, losing your ace pitcher and third baseman to suspensions in a benches-clearing brawl would generally not be considered a successful one.

“On second thought, there is something you can do to help. You can set the table if you like,” Ben suggested.

Grant eagerly jumped up from the table and took out enough place settings for two people. He laid the spoons and knives on top of a folded paper napkin and poured some orange juice into two glasses. Ben portioned out the bacon and eggs and set a small plate of toast on the table before sitting down.

“That road trip was the pits, huh?” Grant asked Ben after he got done saying grace.

“Tell me about it. I'm just glad that it's over, and we have today to recover," Ben replied, seemingly more awake as he put some hot sauce on his eggs.

“There was one good part of it,” Grant smiled as he took a bite of eggs. 

They both laughed over joining the “Mile High Club” on the way back. “I still have no idea how we managed to pull that off. Have you done that before?” Ben asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

“No comment,” Grant replied flatly. The look on his face, however, said that he had. Ben let out another chuckle at that.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Grant said as he buttered a slice of toast.

“Go ahead,” Ben told him.

“I was wondering if you would consider the idea of us, you know, moving in together?” Grant asked as he took a sip of juice.

“I don’t know, Grant,” Ben sighed, “I’m going to have to think about it. Not right now.”

“No worries, love. It’s just something I’m throwing out there. Take all the time you need,” Grant assured Ben as their conversation moved on to lighter topics. 

* * *

After Grant helped clear up breakfast, he went home so he could do his laundry. Ben said goodbye and decided to do the same thing. 

As Grant sorted through his dirty clothes, he thought about what he suggested, mostly that it was a foolish idea. He knew that Ben needed his space. Besides, Ben was probably going to come up with a couple other things that he didn't even think about, like what they were going to do about the off-season.

* * *

The next day, they played against the Florida Marlins. They won the game, which had everyone in better spirits after the events of the previous week. 

After the game, Ben mentioned to Grant about coming over to his apartment to talk about something. Having a feeling as to what the "something" was, Grant actually suggested that they go out to dinner.

“We haven't had a date night in a while," Grant pointed out as they got undressed to take a shower. Ben agreed, and after they cleaned up, they went to Bella Brava, an Italian restaurant that was along the shore of the bay. They got an outside table since they thought it would be easier to hear each other outside rather than in a loud, crowded eatery. 

It was just getting dark, and the breeze coming off the bay made the temperature pleasant for Florida in June. It was a more appropriate setting for a marriage proposal, not for the discussion that Ben and Grant were about to have.

“Nice night,” Grant said, and Ben nodded in agreement as the waiter brought their drinks—a glass of wine for Ben, and a Foster’s for Grant. 

“What?” Grant asked Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and called him a “stereotypical Aussie.”

“We’re going to need to talk,” Ben told Grant. Grant told him fine, to go ahead.

“We're going to have to lay some things on the table. I want to know why you want to move in with me," Ben told his boyfriend as he leaned back in his seat.

“I love you, that’s why. I want to spend as much time with you as humanly possible. Why do you not want to move in with me?” Grant asked Ben, slightly hurt.

Ben leaned forward, ready to give his answers. “I need space. We haven’t been together that long. Besides, what if one of us gets traded or DFA’d? Then what’s going to happen?

“Another thing you probably didn’t think about was where we would go in the off-season. Would I go with you to Australia, or would you go with me to Illinois? There are a few other things to consider than just packing up our stuff and getting a new place when our leases expire,” Ben explained, ticking each reason off with his fingers.

Grant listened intently before the waiter came over again, this time asking for their food orders. They gave him their orders and went right back to their conversation without skipping a beat.

“You’re right. It’s a stupid idea. I should have thought it out better,” Grant mumbled in dismay.

“No, no,” Ben gave his boyfriend a comforting pat on the shoulder. “It’s just that in our situation there’s much more to consider. It’s not a bad idea per se. Maybe we can revisit it later. Let’s see how things are this time next season, okay?” Ben suggested. Grant nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying their meals and having a much lighter conversation. Ben even teased Grant about having a burger and fries at an Italian restaurant.

“Italian-American!” Grant defended himself as he enjoyed his hamburger.


	6. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get out of hand between Ben and Grant.

Chapter 6 -Escalation  
Things begin to get out of hand between Ben and Grant

Shortly after arriving home after a game, Ben heard a ring on his intercom. That’s odd, he thought. Grant didn't call, or text and neither did his family or friends. He answered the buzz and asked who was there.

“It’s me,” Grant replied excitedly.

Grant knew the rules, but Ben didn’t want to cause a scene downstairs by yelling at him over the intercom. “All right, come on up,” Ben buzzed his boyfriend up with a sigh. 

“What are you doing here?! You know you should let me know before you come over!” Ben stage-whispered at his boyfriend as he closed the door behind him. 

“I thought I would surprise you. You know, sweep you off your feet,” Grant explained as he tried to dig himself out of the massive hole he got himself into. 

“Do I look swept off my feet?” Ben asked, standing with his arms folded. His blazing blue eyes, scowl, and stance said that he was far from happy about the situation.

“Go home. Now. We’ll discuss this later. Good night,” Ben told his boyfriend as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Even though he didn’t hear it, it was the first time that Grant ever called Ben a “wanker.”

It wouldn’t be the last. 

* * * 

One day while they were on the road, Grant noticed that Ben had left his laptop out. Wondering what he was up to, Grant decided to check it out while Ben was in the shower. Just as he turned on Ben's MacBook, Ben finished in the bathroom and startled Grant by asking him what he was doing.

“Uh, my computer wasn’t working?” Grant said hesitantly, trying to lie his way out of his predicament.

Ben leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom and folded his arms. “Bull. It was working fine this morning. Besides, you know that you only have to ask if you need to use my computer. So again, I’ll ask you, what are you doing on my computer?”

Grant's silence said it all to Ben. "You were checking up on me, weren't you? I don't believe it! You don't trust me!" Ben snatched his laptop and charger from Grant packed them into the computer bag. 

“Where are you taking it?" Grant asked Ben, confused. Grant had no idea what was going on now.

“Somewhere you can't get to it," Ben told his boyfriend as he got dressed and left. He was FURIOUS about Grant's invasion of his privacy. 

Ben thought that was the end of it.

He was wrong.

* * *

“Hey babe,” Grant greeted Ben with a kiss on the cheek as he handed him a gift-wrapped box. Ben’s jaw dropped when he opened his present; it was the devotional Bible that he had been eyeing for the last couple of weeks. 

“Thank you. What’s this for?” Ben asked Grant, holding it carefully in his hands.

“Just my way of saying sorry for my little stunt the other day. And a going-away present before you leave for Durham,” Grant explained to Ben, seeming somewhat contrite about his behavior.

“I appreciate it, but all I want is for you to trust me. What you did makes me feel like you don’t, and now I’m not sure if I can trust you. You can’t have love without trust,” Ben told Grant as he placed the Bible in his gym bag. 

Grant knew that Ben was right. What he did was uncalled-for and that he needed to simply learn how to trust Ben.

Otherwise, he would lose him, and no amount of gifts would bring him back if he did.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ben left for Durham, and he brought his new Bible with his laptop. He would miss Grant, but Ben would also be happy to have access to his computer without having to ask someone else for it.

Ben also had a couple of days off for the All-Star break, so he called Grant on Skype during the Home Run Derby.  
“What are you doing?” Ben asked before he noticed the TV on in the background. For some reason, he didn’t think that Grant would want to watch a bunch of batters trying to hit home runs. 

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m watching the Home Run Derby. I want to see how Evan does,” Grant told Ben. 

“What about you?”

“Same here. I'm hoping that Evan gets his butt in gear. He's not doing so hot right now," Ben replied as he made a remark about another one of Evan Longoria's attempts being called "out." 

“Having fun reliving your minor league days?” Grant asked Ben.

“Oh yeah. My roommate Reid and I are enjoying our days off before we have to go to Syracuse,” Ben told Grant as he thumbed back to Reid Brignac, who waved at the camera. 

“Well, we have no reason to keep watching. Evan’s out,” Ben told Grant with disappointment in his voice.

“I can’t believe you wanted to keep watching that tripe,” Grant complained as the next batter came up. 

“You only say that because you’re a pitcher,” Ben teased Grant. He then asked if that was the closer, Troy Percival, that he saw in the background.

“Yeah, he’s keeping me out of trouble,” Grant reassured Ben. In reality, Troy was doing quite the opposite. He was getting Grant into quite a bit of trouble if Ben ever found out what the two pitchers were doing.

“Have you been reading from the Bible I got you?” Grant asked Ben. 

“Yeah, that reminds me, I forgot to read from it this morning. I should do that after we hang up,” Ben replied.

They filled each other in on what was going on with their respective teams. Ben told Grant about players that came on board at Durham since he was recalled, and Grant kept Ben informed about what was going on back at Tampa.

“Tell everyone back at Tampa that I said ‘hi’ and I miss them. I’ll see you soon,” Ben told Grant. 

“No worries, love, I'll do that," Grant promised Ben before reminding Ben to read his Bible. They said their "I love you's" and hung up.

“Done talking to your boyfriend?” Reid asked Ben as he ended his call with Grant.

“Yeah," Ben said as he put his laptop back in his backpack. Reid then asked if he was all right since he seemed a little depressed.

Ben shrugged. “Just miss him, I guess. It’s been a while since I’ve been away from him.”

While Reid wasn’t buying the excuse, he didn’t want to pry, so he changed the subject. 

“What do you want to do now? You still want to watch the Home Run Derby?” Reid asked Ben, who looked disinterested in the competition.

“No, thanks," Ben shook his head. Reid shrugged his shoulders and started flipping the channels to see if there was anything else worth watching.

After a few minutes passed, Ben got restless and decided to find something else to do. He remembered that he didn’t read his Bible that morning. This gave him the perfect excuse to retreat into his room, away from Reid, and hide his growing hard-on.

“I just remembered that I forgot to do something. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night,” Ben said as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ben’s struggle to stay faithful to Grant embarrassed him a great deal, and he didn’t want Reid to know about it.   
  
* * *

“What do you want to do now?” Grant looked at Troy seductively as he put his laptop on the coffee table and relaxed back on the couch. 

“I don't know what would you like to do?" Troy replied with a lazy smile.

“I have a few ideas,” Grant said with a waggle of his eyebrows before kissing Troy and hooking his leg over his lover’s lap.

“Shall we take this in your room?” Troy asked. He wasn’t too sure about having sex on the couch. He thought that Grant might have been more comfortable in bed.

“Nah, this is fine. Ben always complains about the burn on his arse if we try to do anything on the sofa,” Grant told his secret lover with an eye roll. 

“He has no idea what he’s missing,” Troy replied as he turned so he could lay on the couch. Grant laughed in agreement before kissing him some more and beginning to undress Troy.


	7. The Brown-Eyed Monster Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant becomes a little possessive towards Ben.

Chapter 7-The Brown-Eyed Monster Rises 

Grant becomes a little possessive to Ben.  
  
“Welcome back, Mr. Electric!” Carlos greeted Ben jovially with a welcome-back hug. He was one of the teammates who tracked his performance in Durham, and they were quite impressed. They hugged and gave him high fives and patted him on the shoulder, glad to see him back. This made Grant very jealous; he didn’t like anyone but him touching Ben.

It only got worse as the game went on when Ben scored a run, his teammates gave him high fives and hugged him when he got back to the dugout. This caused Grant to bore holes through the bullpen and into the dugout.

“Mr. Possessive,” Dan Wheeler, a fellow bullpen pitcher, spat with a disgusted look. Grant still heard him, loud and clear.

“What? Would you like it if everyone had their hands all over your boyfriend?” Grant shouted defensively.

“They're congratulating him. Get over it. Besides, you haven't exactly been faithful to him, we both know it. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Yeah, I know what you've done. I'm not an idiot," Dan told Grant, who gave him a shocked look. 

“So you have your options; either you knock it off and be faithful to him, because he loves you, or you leave him. You can’t have it both ways,” Dan admonished his teammate before turning his attention back on the game.

Grant couldn’t believe it. No one had called him out on his behavior before. Dan was right, what he was doing was wrong, and he needed to put a stop to it. Ben loved him, and if he ever found out what Grant was doing, it would spell trouble for their relationship.

* * *

“Hey Ben, can I talk to you for a second?” Dan asked Ben in the clubhouse after the game. Ben nodded his head towards his locker as he untied and took off his spikes and socks.

“Did you notice Grant was acting a little, possessive?” Dan asked as he leaned against Ben’s cubicle while Ben unbuttoned and took off his jersey.

“Not really, why?” Ben asked as he took off his undershirt.

“I’ll put it to you this way. If looks could kill, there would have been a mass murder of the dugout today. He stared daggers in your direction if someone so much as high-fived you. He also did it before the game when a few of the guys were hugging you,” Dan explained.

“What are you suggesting?” Ben stood with his hands on his hips, annoyed with the suggestion that there was something wrong with his and Grant’s relationship.

“Nothing. Just asking if you noticed Grant acting strange at all. It just isn't like him to act so possessively," Dan explained with an attempt at a calming tone.

“Stay out of it. What goes on between Grant and me is our business, all right?" Ben snapped at Dan as he unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers.

“Okay, that’s fine, I just don’t want it to spill over into the rest of the team,” Dan replied defensively. “If you need to talk, you have the whole team. You can talk to me, Carlos, Evan, Joe, anyone. We’re all here for you.”

“Yeah, I know, I appreciate it,” Ben grumbled at Dan, trying to get him to back off once and for all as he finished undressing and went to take a shower.  
  
What was going on? Ben thought. Why did everyone have to butt in on his and Grant's relationship? First, it was Carlos, now it's Dan. He was just wondering who was going to be next. He hoped it wouldn't be Joe, that would be like talking to his dad, and it would become the most awkward conversation ever.

* * *

“Ready to go?" Ben asked Grant after they were both cleaned up and dressed to go home. Grant indicated that he was, so they grabbed their gym bags, and they walked out of the clubhouse together, arms around each other. Ben cast a glare at Dan as they left as if to say, "mind your own business." 

“What was up with you and Dan today?” Grant asked Ben as they got into Grant’s Cavalier. 

“He wanted to know what was going on with me and you. I swear some people need to mind their own business," Ben sighed and shook his head.

“I know, right?" Grant replied and kissed Ben. He laughed as he turned on the ignition, pulled out of his parking spot, and drove away. 

* * *

Dan shook his head in disbelief as he walked to his own car. "Zo, you're making a big mistake," he muttered before he drove home himself. He knew about Grant's cheating, as did a few other people on the team. Grant saw love as a game; the other person holds the cards but gives them up, one by one. This time, it was Ben. He still held a few, but he was losing them fast.

Dan knew the stakes in this game were going to get higher.

But he had no idea how high they would be.


	8. Raise the Red Flag Pt. 1 Opening Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning signs, which Ben ignores, begin to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic abuse! Proceed with caution!

Chapter 8-Raise the Red Flag Pt. 1 Opening Arguments  
Warning signs, which Ben ignores, begin to appear  
Warning: Domestic abuse! Proceed with caution!

It wasn’t that big of a deal, Ben told himself when it happened.

They had a severe argument, but couples have them all the time. They just seemed to be more frequent and intense due to the stress of the pennant race.

Ben forgot what it was over, probably something stupid like control of the remote. All Ben remembered was the fact that it was the first time that Grant shouted at him and called him a “wanker,” which later became one of his favorite insults. 

Grant playfully called his teammates in the bullpen “wankers” all the time, especially if he ended up being the butt of a joke. Also, Grant apologized, and it was forgotten within twenty-four hours. 

So it was no big deal.

* * *

It happened out of nowhere.

Ben and Grant were arguing--again, they'd been doing that a lot. This time it was over who was going to cook. Grant said that it was Ben's turn since he made it last time. Besides, Grant was at a loss as to what to make. Ben said that it was Grant's turn since they were at his house. Before Ben could say anything, their argument escalated to the point that Grant's left fist connected with Ben's right eye.

“What the heck, Grant?” Ben shouted at his boyfriend, cradling his injured eye with his hands. They had some pretty intense arguments of late, but Grant had now gone way too far.

Grant apologized again and went so far as to rifle through the freezer and give Ben frozen peas for his black eye and guided him to the table. 

“Is Papa John’s all right for dinner?” Grant asked as he searched for the menu, making a note to get a new one. Ben nodded in agreement as Grant grabbed the phone and asked if pepperoni and a two-liter Coke was okay.

“Sounds fantastic,” Ben replied before Grant called it in, made a note of the amount and the time it would be there. Grant then iced his hand after Ben asked him to, removing it when the pizza came half an hour later.

G rant checked Ben's eye after dinner. It was starting to swell a little, and Ben said his vision was a bit blurry, which seemed to worry Grant. 

“You’re staying over tonight. I don’t trust you driving home with your eye like that. I also want you to have it checked out by the doctor tomorrow. Understand?” Grant told Ben, who nodded.

“I want you to get your hand checked out, too. I want you to make sure nothing’s broken,” Ben insisted in response. He was also concerned about Grant’s injuries. 

* * *

Before the game the next morning, they went to the team doctor to have their injuries evaluated. Ben and Grant already had a story lined up to explain their injuries. 

“We went to a bar last night, and Grant got into a fight. I tried to break it up, and you can see what happened," Ben explained to the doctor as he examined his eye.

While the doctor wasn't buying it, he didn't want to press the issue. He turned off the ophthalmoscope and told Ben to hop off the examination table.

“While I don’t see any permanent damage to your eye, your vision is still a bit blurry. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be playing today. I’ll tell Joe to put you as day-to-day. Take Tylenol if you need it, ice it, and avoid bars from now on, okay?” The doctor told Ben as he sent his patient on his way. He moved on to Grant.

“Grant, I’m doing the same for you. Nothing’s broken or torn, but I’m not comfortable with you pitching today. You’re day-to-day as well. Take some Tylenol if you need to and ice it. No more bars for you, either,” the doctor said after examining his hand. 

Sure, Grant did something stupid, but the argument was ridiculous in the first place. The debacle was resolved, Grant seemed contrite about it, and he even made sure that Ben was taken care of after it was over. 

No big deal.


	9. Chapter 9-Raise the Red Flag Part 2; Rider on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Grant's first time doing anal, which doesn't sit well with others
> 
> Warning: Dubious Consent. Proceed with caution.

Chapter 9-Raise the Red Flag Pt 2: Rider on the Storm

Ben and Grant’s first time doing anal, which doesn’t sit well with other people.

Warning: Dubious consent. Proceed with caution.

Ben and Grant had been together for about six months and had been intimate for about the same time. It was actually a little less if you subtract the time they spent apart because one or the other was in Durham. No matter how you sliced it, Grant felt that the time was ripe for them to finally have anal sex. 

It happened one night while they were on the road. Ben was going to give Grant a blowjob when the subject came up. It didn't exactly come out of left field; Grant had brought it up before but dropped it after Ben threatened to dump him if he ever spoke of it again.

“Ben, do you love me?" Grant asked as he laid back on the bed, and Ben left a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his hip and back again. Grant knew what this meant, and as much as he enjoyed it, he wished they could do something else.

“Ben, do you love me?" Grant asked as he laid back on the bed, and Ben left a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his hip and back again. Grant knew what this meant, and as much as he enjoyed it, he wished they could do something else.

“Of course I do,” Ben replied as he got into position and took Grant’s cock into his mouth. He thought that was the most absurd question Grant had ever asked him. He had done things with him that he hadn’t with anyone else. 

“Then there's something I want you to do for me," Grant told Ben, getting up to grab some condoms and lubricant and put them on the nightstand. He had prepared like a Boy Scout for this moment. 

Ben knew why he had them. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes. It reminded him of the high schooler that kept a condom in his wallet for when "the time was right." Still, the other part of him was nervous since he heard it was painful, and it seemed a little unsanitary. Besides, not being able to see Grant's face during the act made him a little nervous.

Grant could tell that Ben was nervous about the act, so he did his best to calm him down. He encouraged Ben to scoot forward and opened his arms to him. He accepted the invitation, and let Grant hold him for a little while. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll make sure it’s good for you. All you have to do is relax,” Grant assured Ben between kisses. 

Grant knew that Ben liked to be spanked, so nothing would have turned Grant on more than to have taken his boyfriend from behind. He also learned from past experiences that anal virgins felt better when they could see their lovers, which gave him an idea.

“I want you to ride my cock. You’ll be able to see me that way,” Grant said as he grabbed the lube and encouraged Ben to lie back on the bed. He put some on his index and middle fingers before sliding first one, then both fingers into Ben’s ass. Ben winced and grimaced as he felt them enter his rear end. 

“Relax. You'll be fine, love," Grant said to Ben. Ben took a deep breath and did as he was asked while Grant made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Grant slid a condom on, pulled Ben onto his knees, and encouraged him to straddle him. 

“Okay, this is how you need to do it,” Grant placed his hands on Ben’s hips. “All you have to do is squat up and down, as fast or as slow as you like. Feel free to jerk off, unless you want me to. Pretty basic, right?” Grant asked Ben, who nodded in agreement as he squatted over Grant’s cock.

“You all right?” Grant asked when he noticed Ben’s grimace and uneasy posture.

“Just trying to get comfortable is all,” Ben assured him as he struggled to get into position. 

“No worries, I can fix that,” Grant told his boyfriend. He shifted his position slightly, which caused Ben to moan with pleasure. Soon, all that could be heard from him were a constant litany of “oh yeah”s and “fuck yeah”s. It took Grant by surprise because Ben never swore, but he enjoyed it all the same.

“Let me hear it, big boy!" Grant encouraged Ben as he slapped his rear end, already making it turn red. It made Ben ride and jerk off harder and moan louder. Grant joined him with his own thrusts. Soon the room was a chamber of slaps, shouts, and grunts. This was the kind of sex that Grant longed to have with Ben from the start. 

“Doin' alright up there?" Grant asked his boyfriend as he looked up to see how he was doing. Ben was a sight to behold; his youthful face was flushed with exertion, eyes were closed in concentration, and blonde hair was darkening with sweat. It also appeared that he was enjoying it more than he thought he would, based on the pace of his wanking and moaning. 

“Oh, yeah, I think I’m ready to come!” Ben panted as his riding and jerking reached a fevered pitch. 

“Go for it!” Grant shouted, spanking Ben one more time with an audible slap sounding through the room. It was all that was necessary to send Ben over the edge.

Ben sat back and came with a strangled shout of his lover's name. Grant quickly followed suit as he thrust inside of Ben and let out a forceful grunt of his own. He laid Ben on his back to make it easier to pull out when he went soft. 

Grant told him he would be right back as he went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a warm cloth. When he returned, Ben launched himself into the arms of a surprised Grant. Ben had a multitude of emotions to sift through; love, fear, and uncertainty being among them. He needed Grant to help him with that task. There was definitely no going back now.

“Shh, you’re fine, love,” Grant whispered to Ben as he gently rubbed his back. He then turned to the task at hand, which was getting both of them clean. 

“Did you like it?” Grant asked him after he put the used cloth in the bathroom and gave Ben a chaste kiss upon his return. 

“It wasn't too bad," Ben replied as he laid back on the bed. It was better than what he thought it was going to be. It hurt a bit, but he believed that it was to be expected; it was his first time, after all.

“Want to do it again sometime?” Grant asked as they crawled under the covers.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. But I want to be on top next time,” he insisted as he cuddled up to Grant. 

“Whatever you want, love,” Grant chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

Ben didn’t like it as much as oral, but he was still okay with it. Besides, Grant made sure it was somewhat enjoyable and even took the proper precautions.

So it was no big deal.

* * *

“You okay, Ben?” Carlos asked when he saw that Ben was walking a little funny the next day. Based on Ben’s gait, he could have guessed what happened. He had seen it before with his other teammates. 

“Yeah,” Ben grunted as he went to his locker to change into his uniform.

“Ben did you and Grant…," Carlos started quietly. 

“Yes, we did, and it was consensual. So don’t worry about it,” Ben told Carlos as they got dressed. 

But Carlos was worried. He was now concerned that Ben had gotten in too deep with Grant. He also knew that Ben would do anything to keep him. 

Carlos had heard an expression somewhere that if you let a camel get their nose under the tent, the rest would follow. Grant had officially gotten his nose under Ben’s proverbial tent.

Carlos now wondered how long it would be until the rest of Grant was inside. He also wondered what destruction it would cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben went to Olivet Nazarene University in Bourbonnais, Illinois, which is an hour or so outside of Chicago. It’s also well-known in the Chicago area as being the training camp destination of the Chicago Bears. He also went to Dallas Baptist University in Texas.


End file.
